Kai's Conception
by Blarghination
Summary: Poor Lloyd will never understand how Kai works…(Greenflame)


**A/N: Sorry I've been away for so long, my only excuse is: *tilts fedora* M'LAZY. And I've been _super_ active on my deviantArt account.**

 **Kai's Conception**

Lloyd snuggled up to Kai. Kai groaned slightly and moved Lloyd's hand off his chest and rolled on the side, turning his back to Lloyd, before shedding a tear.

"Is there something wrong?" Lloyd asked. He tried wiping off the tear but Kai flicked his hand back.

In reply, Lloyd softly wrapped his arms around Kai, humming a lullaby. The fire ninja shivered, his nose started to sting and he started actually crying. His shoulders shook a little bit.

"Come on, Kai. Tell me what's wrong."

Kai sniffed crudely, trying to control himself. His lips wobbled and he started talking with a broken voice.

"Y-You're just…just so…so…"

Kai clenched Lloyd's hands, looking for words.

"…Perfect."

The green ninja blushed a little bit.

"Nah! I'm not perfect…I'm hardly special."

"You're so pretty…and you're so-so nice, so caring, so cool, so perseverant…And I'm just a lazy, hollow prick…You're perfect. In every way, in every angle. I wish I was like you…"

Kai brushed Lloyd's hands' skin.

"You're perfect. I…It's…Your skin is like peaches, your hair's like gold, your voice is like honey…You're an angel, you're the Green Ninja! And-and I'm just a guy…I don't have any talents, I suck at everything except serving mush and cliché speeches."

Lloyd understood that there was no point in convincing Kai that he wasn't anything that he said. Far from it. He tried reverse psychology. It often worked on Kai.

"Yeah. You're right."

Lloyd waited proudly for Kai's argument. Something that would be along the lines of: ' _What did you say?! I'm gonna prove you wrong!'_

But no.

Kai started to sob harder and whimpered. He removed his hands from Lloyd's, placing them on his face, slightly muffling the sobs.

"Ship!" Lloyd cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry Kai, I didn't mean to…"

Kai moved away. He calmly said.

"Get out. I fucking hate you."

Lloyd backed away. He wasn't used to strong language.

"But…"

Kai turned around, looking at Lloyd in the eyes. It seemed like a switch had been flicked on. Anger had washed over Kai's face. Although the room was dimly lit, Lloyd could see the tear marks on his face. Kai started yelling.

"I fucking hate you! I hate you so much! You know why? Because you're too perfect! I feel like shit next to you!"

Lloyd was speechless he looked at the burning fire in Kai's eyes.

"You know what I hate even more? I can't do without you and your pretty faggot face! Your body, your soul your hair, your eyes…I can't do without all that shit! You're like…like…like a drug! You're a drug, and you're consuming me! I need more everyday but I fucking hate you!"

Lloyd looked at Kai's face. He saw it twitching and the sudden expression made Lloyd let out a chuckle, which he desperately tried to contain.

"And you think it's funny? You thinks all of this is a damn joke? You're fucking playing with my emotions! You're such an asshole!"

Kai kicked Lloyd off the bed.

He was too stunned to feel any pain when his bum hit the hard floor.

"Fuck you!"

Lloyd got to his feet and headed for the exit door, but Kai beckoned him over one last time.

"Just one fucking thing Lloyd…"

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow, verbal or physical.

Kai grasped his shoulders and pulled him in, planting a kiss on Lloyd's lips. Lloyd ran a hand through Kai's gelled hair, deepening the kiss.

Out of air, Kai pushed Lloyd away. The fire ninja panted and started playing with Lloyd's neck flesh, nibbling it and licking the bruises. Lloyd begged for more, discretely letting out a little moan, but Kai regained himself and pushed Lloyd away definitely.

"I wasn't lying about needing you. Now get out of my sight. I don't wanna taste your peach flavor until tomorrow."

Kai dived under the sheets of his bed.

"Can I join?" asked Lloyd.

"No. Fuck you."

Lloyd sighed and got out of the room. He would never understand Kai's conception.

 **A/N: Well, that was short. I was listening to 'Creep' by Radiohead and I was like: "Hey! How about a small songfic using Kai and Lloyd!"**

 **And it turned into that ridiculous drabble. Sorry if you made it through the whole story!**


End file.
